Protected Love
by KamenRiderCJX
Summary: Author: Thank you All For Reading My First Fan-Fic


It was mid-Aug, I move out to Lima, Ohio because I couldn't handle the loss of my grandfather so, my parents let me spend a semester with Santana Lopez and her family. I was so happy because Sanny was so friendly to me. It was Saturday afternoon. Santana & I were talking about The Vampire Diaries (TVD). I pin her on the bed and she laughs.

_Me: "you're just like Katherine"_

_San: "Sal your sweet" _

_Me: "Darn San, why are you so sweet"_

_San: "Because you helped me out with my brother's Marco death & I will return the favor" _

_Me: "Thanks Bubble Bum"_

_San: "lol Sal you know you love me" _

_Me: "I know you're hiding something Bubble Bum"_

_San: "I want to tell you that I'm gay and I want you to be the first to know. Can you help me tell my parents?"_

_Me: "No need Bubble Bum" I pin her softly with a kiss on the nose_

_San: "I like Rachel Berry"_

_Me: "Don't worry San"_

We waited for dinner and San just finished her shower and was in a towel

_San: "Hey Sal" _

_Me: "Bubble Bum is giving me a show"_

_San: "Shut it and help me with my bra"_

I helped and we went to dinner. I spoke at dinner.

_Me: "Mr. & Mrs. S I have an announcement. Santana is gay" San was in my arms in tears._

_Mrs. Lopez: "Mija we love you for who you are"_

_Mr. Lopez: "Also, we want to see you happy"_

We finished dinner and went to her room

_Me: "San I'm Sorry"_

_San: "Salvador you're a great friend and I want you to keep me company tonight"_

_Me: "Sure"_

We went to bed.

San was in the shower the next day and I got a text

_New Message_

_Sal I need your help ~Rach~_

I replied "See you soon Rach" San came in and said "Sal Be Careful" as she's cut her wrist and I feed. Santana & Rach were the two that knew my secret and their parents knew too. I finished and vamp speed to Rachel's living room and was greeted by her father Hiram Berry.

_Hiram: "How are you?"_

_Me: "Rach told me to see her via text message"_

_Hiram: "Go ahead and see what's wrong please"_

I smiled and vamp speed to her room. I saw a crying Rachel

_Rach: "Sal"_

_Me: "Yes Rach" I bare my fangs_

_Rach: "He Dumped Me"_

_Me: "I'm here"_

_Rach: "Sal I'm Bi"_

_Me: "Rach I don't judge you"_

_Rach: "thanks -mumbles- I like Santana Lopez"_

_Me: "I know you do Rachel and San likes you too"_

I heard a knock on the door and saw Santana.

_Rach: "Come in"_

Santana ran in, hugged Rach and glared at me

_San: "What's wrong?"_

_Me: "Finn dumped her"_

_Rach: "He thinks I like Sal"_

_San: "His a dick"_

_Me: "Rach we are Bestie's" I fix her vervain necklace as Rach smiled_

_Rach: "I love you Santana Lopez"_

_San: "I love you Rachel Berry"_

_Me: "Slowdown"_

_Girls: "OK"_

_Me: "-eyes veiny- Fuck"_

_Rach: "You need blood Sal"_

_Me: "I'm fine"_

_San: "Calm Down" I calm down_

_Me: "I will protect you but, I need to be with Santana so you two are safe"_

_Girls: "We trust you"_

_Me: "Thanks"_

They pinned me down

_Me: "-pouts- why do I always lose?"_

_Girls: "Sorry Sal we love you"_

We had dinner at Rachel's, got our stuff ready for school and watched TVD.

_Rach: "Sal's like Damon"_

_San: "No his like Stefan"_

They Fought

Me: _"Please stop you two we have school tomorrow"_

They stopped and cuddle with me.

I woke up and the girls were in the shower.

_Me: "you two want breakfast" I smiled_

_Rach: "sounds great"_

_San: "Don't forget Rach is a vegan"_

They finished their shower, I finished making breakfast and the girls tried to tease me.

_Me: "Don't try it"_

_San: "But, I'm your pretend girlfriend"_

_Rach: "you two have to act like a real couple"_

_Me: "Ok Ladies"_

_San: "No Rules" She smirked _

_Me: "We need to go to school." They went to school._

I walk into school while Jacob is interviewing the New Directions, heavily emphasizing that for many of the students, this is their senior year. Finn was the first to be interviewed. Jacob refers to him as both a "_mediocre quarterback"_ _and "mediocre glee club lead."_ Jacob asks Finn about his future plans, but Finn is unable to respond as he has no idea what he wants to do in the future. Mike is next, and he says that his mother has not yet decided whether he will attend Harvard or Stanford after high school. Tina reveals that she is not applying for any colleges because she is a junior, like Artie, while Mike is a senior. Kurt and Rachel are interviewed together in the choir room, and are both very confident that they're going to a performing arts college in New York. The pair is both very clear about their future plans. Jacob then interviews Mercedes, and asks her if the rumor that she is still dating Sam is true. Mercedes confirms the rumor, but explains that since Sam's father found a job based outside of Ohio, the two are not together any more. Mercedes then _"exclusively"_ introduces Jacob to Shane, her new boyfriend. Shane is very encouraging of his girlfriend, insisting that after school she is going to be a star. Santana is next, and she says that her senior year is all about getting on top of the Cheerios. Brittany then hurries to Santana's side, and Jacob quickly asks her about her future plans, to which she responds, _"Are you building a time machine, too?" _Finn then told Jacob that he is very excited for this year but in fact, he doesn't know what his plans for the future. He also says that he didn't even know who he was anymore. He is then slushied by the Scott Cooper and the rest of the Hockey Team and he says, _"Now I Remember!"_

Later, in the choir room, Will tells the glee club that they will need to try much harder this year to win the 2012 National Championship. Will says that he will not allow anyone or anything to stand in their way of victory, admitting that he lost focus last year due to his Broadway dream. Mercedes says that because of Finn and Rachel's kiss during their performance last year, the New Directions are considered the _"laughing stock of the show choir world."_ Will tells the kids that they will need to do everything they can to recruit new members this year, as they are already one member short of the required twelve due to departure of Quinn and Lauren from the group. I walked into Glee Club by accident thinking it was on my schedule. Santana rushed to as whispered something in his ear and introduces me to the New Directions.

_Mr.S: "This is Salvador Estrada Alonso and his visiting Santana and her family for a semester"_

_Kurt: "He smells like Craigslist"_

_Rach: "He does not his just works out to much" She giggles_

_Finn: "He stole my girl from me"_

_Puck: "Shut it Finn you lost her on your own and I say Sal can kick your ass with his hands tied behind his back"_

_San: "Guys calm down please" They stopped_

_Rach: "Sing a song Sal"_

I smiled and I sang a mash up of _"It Will Rain by Bruno Mars"_ and "_Love The Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna" _& everyone went crazy with hugs and kisses mostly Santana & Rachel towards me. Finn wasn't impressed as I joined the ND. I accepted as the day continued. I knew Finn was jealous about by superior talent but, it was because I been alive for more than 1000 years.

Puck and Lauren are seen in the school hallway, where Lauren tells him that the debacle at Nationals resulted in the glee club no longer being in her _"cool factor,"_ and she breaks up with him. Will tells the kids that all they need is some inspiration, and he brings in several pianos which have been donated by Al Motta. Will, who has painted the pianos purple, says that he will be placing these pianos randomly throughout the school. He challenges us to perform a musical number whenever they see one of them, in order to inspire others.

Becky brings Sue the results of the latest political poll for the upcoming congressional election, in which Sue is in 9th place with 6% of the votes. With only two months left before the election, Sue sets out to appeal to more people by fighting against something. Becky suggests that she fight against toast, but Sue hears Me, Tina and Mike playing _"Chopsticks"_ on a purple piano outside her office. Annoyed, Sue destroys the piano with a large pair of scissors. She explains that she thought the song was _"the national anthem of whatever country you're from."_ An elderly geometry teacher thanks Sue for her action and tells of her annoyance at artists. Sue makes this the position she takes for the election.

While having coffee at The Lima Bean, Kurt gives Blaine one last sales pitch for transferring to McKinley. He jokes that he doesn't want to beat Blaine at Sectionals, but admits that he just wants to see Blaine more.

Quinn walks down the halls of McKinley with her new look; pink hair, nose ring, and a tattoo of Ryan Seacrest. She is sure that she is not going back to what she was. Santana and Brittany try to get Quinn to rejoin the Cheerios, but Quinn declines, saying she has found new friends. Quinn has joined _"The Skanks,"_ a group of girls who spend their time smoking under the bleachers.

Rachel attempts to confront her about her departure from the club and to persuade her to return, but ultimately has little success.

Sue records a new Sue's Corner in which she states her new vendetta against the arts in public schools. She promises to cut all arts programs from public schools in Western Ohio if she wins. Will and Emma are horrified as they watch this. Will goes into Figgins' office to confront Sue, but she promises to destroy him if he gets in her way.

Sue appoints Becky and Santana as co-captains of the Cheerios, much to their dismay. She tells them to destroy the Glee club's purple pianos, and make it look like an accident. She also pointedly asks Santana which side she will be playing on, to which Santana replies, _"Team Sue."_

In the lunchroom, all the New Directions members, with the exception of Rachel, are eating lunch. Rachel walks up and accuses them of ignoring the purple piano in the cafeteria. The kids are reluctant to do their recruitment number, but, I eventually help Rachel to convince them, and we perform "_We Got the Beat_." During the number, Sugar sees Puck doing push-ups in front of her. When they are finished, the cafeteria is silent until Becky throws peas at them, and someone else throws spaghetti. Jacob yells _"Food Fight!"_ and the cafeteria descends into chaos. Back in the choir room, the glee members are a little depressed about their latest recruiting fiasco, but Sugar Motta, the daughter of the man who provided the pianos, comes to audition, saying she is _"so much better"_ than them. However, she sings _"Big Spender"_ so badly that even Mr. Schue is unsure about his policy of letting anyone into the club. The other members immediately reject her, because she will kill their chances in competition. I kindly tell her that her wonderful talents would be waste on this specific glee club. She leaves.

Blaine meets Kurt at his locker, uncharacteristically out of his Dalton uniform. Kurt doesn't appear to notice his change in wardrobe until Blaine points it out. Kurt is overjoyed that Blaine will be coming to McKinley. He anxiously asks if he did it for Kurt, because that could cause problems for them, but Blaine assures him that he couldn't stand to be apart from the person he loves. As audition song/purple piano project/introducing himself to McKinley, Blaine sings "_It's Not Unusual"_ with the Cheerios doing background singing and dancing. During the number, Santana jumps up and dances with Blaine, seeming friendly, but then leads the Cheerios in dousing the purple piano with lighter fluid. Quinn then tosses her cigarette onto the piano, and it bursts into flames

New Directions welcomes Blaine into their club, but Finn reminds him that they are not the Warblers. Will accuses Santana of being a traitor to the club, and bans her from glee.

Mercedes says that it was about time Santana got what she deserved. Rachel announces that she would like the glee club to do "_West Side Story"_ as their musical, with her as Maria, of course. Kurt also announces that he is running for class president. Rachel then performs "_You Can't Stop the Beat"_ with the rest of the club. I see Quinn watching, looking extremely envious.

Santana told me she was going to spend some time with Rachel. I was proud of her for finding true love. I hope I was that lucky.


End file.
